


What Goes Unsaid

by AliceKane



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-05 08:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15860244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceKane/pseuds/AliceKane
Summary: After Reign, Sam is left with abilities she can't control and, even worse, memories she can't erase. On top of that, she's fallen for one of the only friends she has left, and she's losing her will to hold back.





	1. Chapter One

Sam was weak. She may have been Kryptonian, but she could be compared to Supergirl as much as McDonald’s could be compared to a five star meal. Oh, and she was hungry. 

She was reduced now to huddling on the floor in a DEO lab, sunlamps on and drenched in sweat. Before her, sat a series of weights and cords, designed to test strength beyond a human level. She was told to think of it as a physical, but she felt much more like a lab rat than a patient. She had undergone test after test over the course of the week, but was left feeling weaker than she regularly had living as a human. 

There was a gentle rapping at the glass wall, and she looked up through her own mussed hair to see Alex, watching her, concerned. That woman was the only reason she was pulling through, both the physical and emotional ordeals of coming terms with who she really was. 

“Do you need to stop? Are you doing alright?” 

She was sure she was too old for childish crushes, but here it was, and she was damned if she didn’t suddenly want to look like a badass. 

“No, I got this. Just taking a breather,” she said as she tried to stand as tall and confidently as she could. 

“Alright, but just remember you don’t need to push it. You’ll be as strong as Kara eventually, maybe even stronger, but your body isn’t used to processing sunlight like hers is.” 

“If Reign could control it, so can I.” She stooped down to grab the heaviest one, feigning ease as she hefted it upwards. Tons. It weighed measurable tons, but it may as well have been made out of black holes. “Just need a little practice.” 

“We both know it’s not that simple,” Even so, her feat of strength had put Alex more at ease. She lived for the proud little smile she could put on the redhead’s face. She got a particular joy seeing the other woman’s stoic work attitude melt away into a softness just for her. 

And a particular jolt in her stomach every time that smile slipped away. The weight fell from her hands as her arms began to shake, long having passed their limit, and a small cry left her throat in surprise. Alex was through the door in a minute, panic stricken and wrapping an arm around her back to support her as she sank to the floor. 

Like remembering a dream, she was struck with the vision of dread on Alex’s face from her own point of view, as her body, out of her control, lunged for her. She would never tell Alex this, but such thoughts were becoming more frequent, trickling back to her through a haze. Alex on the ground, being stepped on. She could distantly recall a visceral hate, as her eyes shot heat beams straight at the agent’s head, intending to destroy, erase. 

“Hey, where does it hurt?” She was looking dizzily at the ground, but felt Alex’s fingers run through her sweaty hair, pushing it away from her face and trying to get a good look at her. How could any hatred for this woman have ever been in her own brain? Alex’s fingers rested gently against her pulse, the back of her other hand feeling her forehead. How could her own hands have ever struck this sweet woman down? 

Another thing she would be sure never to tell Alex, was the truth about her feelings for her. She had first noticed them while she was sitting frightened on the examination table, and even back then she felt foolish for not noticing them sooner. 

When her vision cleared up, she had to smile at the look on Alex’s face. She would never let her fear show when she was out on the field, but again, Sam was a privileged exception, and the knowledge of that buzzed through her warmly. “I’m fine. It doesn’t hurt anywhere, actually, but I think the exaughstion is getting to me.” 

“Alright. Well it’s getting late, why don’t we call it quits for today? Can you get up? I’ll drive you home.” 

“Actually… would you believe that I can’t?” 

“Can’t?” Alex’s voice was alarmed. “But you just lifted _that_ a second ago, does the fatigue set in so soon?” She could tell the doctor in her friend was a second away from bolting to get a note pad. 

“No. I just didn’t want you to worry.” 

“So you decided to be a ham?” 

“Sorry, yes, but I didn’t think I’d get stuck on the floor.” 

“Well, I’m feeling like I should get you into bed ASAP.” Oh god, could Alex hear herself? Or was that a normal way of putting it and her fluttery heart was simply blowing it out of proportion? 

“Here, arms around my neck, ok?” Alex swept into her space and moved to pull her against her chest, lifting her effortlessly bridal style. 

“Whoa, you can pick me up?” The feel of Alex’s biceps snug against her back and thigh were a pleasant surprise for that fluttery heart of hers, and embarrassingly, as well as her libido. 

“Hey now, don’t let that Kryptonian strength get to your head.” Alex paused to curl Sam a few times as if she were lifting weights. “I’m a DEO agent, and they’re not easy on us when it comes to fitness.” 

As Sam sank and rose through the air she got the sense that spending more time with Alex might be even tougher than the strength testing. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

To preserve her dignity, when they got out of the car she had allowed Sam to walk for herself, so long as she slug an arm around Alex’s shoulder so that the shorter woman took on half her bodyweight. Of course, once the door was closed Alex darted down and scooped her up again, walking her with ease across the threshold of her living room and settling her down so gently on the couch that she thought Alex was scared she might crumple. 

“Alex, you know I’m only worn out, right?” She smiled up at the woman. 

“I know,” Alex said, letting out an embarrassed huff. “But I also know that we’ve been working you very hard, and while I think it’s important to start getting medical records filed for you and your new, hmm, endowments, I should have realized it was too much.” 

“No, I was doing my best to hide it from you.” 

“Well no more of that, alright?” 

Alex tried to put on a stern, scolding face, but it came off halfhearted and Sam could only laugh quietly at her. 

“I’ll take that as a yes. You look like you could use some water, sit tight. Is Ruby around?” And before she knew it the woman she had heart eyes for was rummaging around in her kitchen like she owned the place. She selfishly wished she could have more moments in her life like this, despite the circumstances. 

“She’s at a sleepover tonight.” 

“Again? I thought she stayed over at a friend’s on Monday.” Alex was back, passing her the water, and perching on the couch by her feet. 

“She did. I’ve um, been encouraging her to do things like that…” That sounded weird, didn’t it? She winced but hoped taking a sip of water would cover it up. 

“Things like what?” 

“Things like… getting away from here at night.” 

Alex’s hand landed on her shin, and she felt the warmth of her palm seep through the fabric. Even through the dread of the burgeoning conversation, distantly she wished she could feel that heat under her knee, up her thigh, up… up… over the crux between her legs. 

Alex’s eyes looked like she wanted to ask the same question about a hundred different ways, but was too nervous to try to pick one out. 

“I don’t sleep well, since Reign. I worry that I’ll keep her up at night, even later than gossiping with a friend can.” 

It was plausible, totally plausible. Alex looked like she believed it almost enough to let it slide. All she had to do was push her away a little bit further, and she’d drop it, but god it hurt to push this woman away. It hurt more than with anyone else she’d had in her life. 

“And… what’s keeping me up, it’s not something I’ve figured out yet.” 

“Do you need help figuring it out?” 

“I don’t think you can.” She was damned if Alex didn’t have the biggest, warmest puppy eyes she’d ever seen. And not only was she using them on her, but she had begun running her hand up and down her shin, certainly trying to be comforting but also demolishing every last ounce of willpower Sam had to go it alone. “Because it’s… all in my head. But it doesn’t even feel like it’s my head.” 

“Even if I can’t help you… would you tell me about it?” 

“I get flashes. Glimpses of the things that Reign saw with my eyes. Sometimes the things she heard and… sometimes, I can sense these echoes… feel remnants of the thoughts she had. While she was in my mind.” It was revolting. She tried to keep the snarl off her face, but it was such a violation. She had been used, utterly, and all she wanted to do was scrub her brain clean with bleach. 

“Oh, god, Sam…” 

“And it’s, you know, it’s just… I don’t blame myself anymore. For the things that she did to people, for the things I heard on the news. But now that I can see it, now that I can feel some of what she felt… it’s just so disgusting, Alex, so disturbing to feel like I’m in _her_ head.” 

Alex gave her leg a light squeeze, but otherwise seemed to be at a loss. This was why she hated opening up, not only could no one ever help her, but the people who wanted to only wound up hurt. 

“She’s gone now…” Alex whispered. It had become sort of a mantra between them, something Alex had begun to say to her anytime she sensed she was upset. Something she said to _herself_ when she felt the desperation coming on. But it had lost its potency. 

“Hell. Maybe she’s not.” She whispered back, her voice straining as she fought back tears. Her usual answer was ‘I know,’ but tonight she couldn’t deny how good honesty felt. 

And then Alex was off the couch and on the floor in front of her, those warm hands on either shoulder, firm, grounding. “Sam, we got rid of her. We were so careful, she’s… are you… blacking out again?” 

Honesty felt good? What kind of tricks was her mind playing on her now, there was nothing good about Alex near tears. 

“No. No, I haven’t, it’s just a thought I have sometimes, when it gets late and I… I don’t know, I sort of get into a dark place. I’m sorry, I don’t mean to scare you.” 

Arms were around her neck, and she could smell a faint hint of Alex’s body wash. And then Alex’s heartbeat thrummed through her ears as her head was cradled against the other woman’s chest. 

“Scare me as much as you want, just please keep talking to me. Please tell me when you’re alone with this sort of thing.” 

“I… have nightmares.” She said it so quietly, but she knew Alex could hear. A hand smoothed over her hair, and when her heart leapt she felt like she needed to keep talking. “When I have them, I’m her. I want the things that she wanted. The chaos, the… the pain. That she inflicted.” 

Alex’s body had felt weightless when she threw her. Like a doll. Like nothing. Tears welled up in her eyes. 

“I have nightmares too,” Alex whispered into her hair. When her shoulders stiffened, Alex was quick to amend, “Not of Reign. My nightmares are my failures. When I couldn’t save someone. When I couldn’t prevent something. My own weaknesses.” 

They sat like that for a while, Alex keeping Sam against her chest and Sam unable to resist neither the comfort nor Alex’s will. 

That is, until her stomach growled. 

“There’s that Kryptonian hunger,” Alex said, and finally Sam could hear a smile in her voice again. “Why don’t you go up and shower off, and when you come back down here there’ll be some food ready. Sound good?” 

“No, no, no.” Sam pulled back. “I couldn’t ask that of you. It really is late, you don’t have to sacrifice so much to babysit me.” 

“Can you walk yet? Can you get up those stairs?” 

“Y-yes, which means I’m fine…” Sam stood to prove her point, but she could tell she was fighting a losing battle. 

“Good. Then go on up. I’m making a late dinner for the two of us.” And before she could protest Alex was hurrying off into her kitchen again, wasting no time in rummaging through her cabinets. 

This beautiful, wonderful woman was going to cook for her. Was going to stay in her home and in her presence even longer. She felt guilty about how much she enjoyed the idea of it. 


	2. Chapter Two

Sam descended the staircase to find Alex sitting on her couch with a beer in hand, her shoes discarded and, more importantly, her shirt discarded to reveal a snug black tank underneath. The hard angle of her shoulders and the lean cuts of muscle on such casual display meant that she almost tripped over her own feet trying to fight the urge to turn and run back upstairs. 

Taking a few tentative steps down, she was more attuned to the brush of air around her legs than she usually was. Now that someone other than Ruby could see her, she was feeling like her bathrobe was maybe cut a little too short. 

“Hey, feeling any better?” Alex asked when she finally caught sight of her. 

“Yeah. Thanks again, for…” She gestured vaguely. Trying to get herself to admit she was being taken care of was like pulling her own teeth. 

“You know it’s alright,” she said, standing and beckoning her towards the kitchen. “How do frozen pizzas sound?” 

“Perfect, honestly.” She found herself becoming too shy and sheepish to make direct eye contact anymore, but as she passed Alex on the way to the kitchen, she thought she caught the other woman’s eyes glancing over her. There was no way it meant what she wanted it to, but she briefly allowed herself to wonder if she were at all Alex’s type. 

Regardless, sitting down to dinner made everything feel more normal. Conversation let her forget how good Alex looked, and food helped keep her mouth busy so she didn’t say anything stupid, or anything that would worry Alex even more about her mental stability. 

And thankfully, Alex took it upon herself to do most of the talking. She had a knack for telling easy to listen to stories, and when Sam felt up to it, she laughed along with the jokes. Though as time went on she could have sworn she noticed Alex sneaking more and more glances. 

When their cheap but lovely meal was over, Alex insisted that Sam stay seated while she took over clearing the table. She had in such a short time learned the ins and outs of her kitchen, and bustled around like she belonged, and briefly Sam imagined what it would be like if Alex Danvers really _did_ belong here with her, this late in the night. The sound of the sink running, the clank of the dishwasher, Sam had never thought of kitchen noises one way or the other, but with Alex around they sounded homey. Usually being up at this hour meant feeling lonely, but tonight she felt comforted. 

“What do you say we get you to bed?” She jumped when she realized she had been staring—and Alex had been staring back. She just hoped she hadn’t looked too smitten while she was zoning out. 

“We?” She tried to laugh it off, but the idea of Alex in her bedroom while she was in a skimpy robe was doing things to her stomach. 

“Yeah, lemme walk you up there. Is that alright? I’d just like to know you’re set for the night before I take off. 

“Well, if you insist…” 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

“Now I’m cancelling tomorrow’s tests, okay?” Alex asked over her shoulder while she poured a glass of water in the master bath. 

“Yes, ma’am.” Sam had recently noticed that Alex enjoyed being called by honorifics. Though the redhead’s back was turned to her she knew she had probably gotten a smile out of her, and to cover up her own, she looked down at the blankets covering her legs and pretended to smooth them. 

“If you start to feel off again, let me know. You have my number.” 

“Yes, I will.” 

“And Sam… if you need help with anything _else_ , you can call me for that too, alright? If you need to talk… day or night.” Alex set the glass down on her nightstand, and all of a sudden there wasn’t a reason for her to be there anymore. 

“Okay, I’ll remember that.” And Sam couldn’t bear the thought of her leaving. Her mind scrambled for something to say, anything that might keep the other woman there a minute longer, but she was only drawing blanks. Frustrated, she turned her eyes to the floor.

Alex stepped closer to the bed, reaching out tentatively, before carding her fingers through Sam’s hair. “I know you’re not a big fan of all this fuss I’m making over you,” She said quietly, “And this could be stupid, but you seem like maybe… you want some company tonight?” 

The real question was, could she admit it? “…I’m… already feeling better, and… you know, you. You have work so early tomorrow even with the tests cancelled, and… probably, I’ll be—I _will_ be fine, and…” God, could she look like more of a wimp? 

Luckily Alex had stopped petting her, otherwise she might not have been able to speak at all. Still, she stayed by the bed, looking down at Sam patiently. She wasn’t buying any of Sam’s bullshit, was she? 

“And the nightmares?” 

“They’re not that bad.” 

Still, Alex made no move to leave. She was giving her so many chances here, to reach out. To lean on someone, and she knew she needed to. They both knew it. 

“Do you… _want_ to stay?” 

“If you’ll have me.” 

“Then… that’s fine. I can get you some sleep clothes if you want.” When she moved to get out of bed, Alex pushed her back down with a firm hand to her shoulder. 

“How about you just tell me where?” 

Of the two of them, Alex may have been the scientist, but there were times when Sam’s curiosity was piqued enough to try an experiment of her own. How would Alex react to a drawer half full of lingerie? 

“Top one on the left,” she called as Alex walked to her dresser. 

The poor woman flinched on instinct, her head jerking to look way. Sam had to bite her lip to keep from grinning too obviously as she watched Alex snag some plaid sleep pants and a horribly clashing blue t-shirt as quickly as she could while still trying not to look. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

At first, the abrupt pain in her forehead was the only thing she could focus on, but after a moment the sensation of sweat dripping down her back and the pitch black of her bedroom filtered into her awareness. And then she noticed Alex, hunched with her face pressed into her mattress, clutching her own head. 

“Oh, god, did I hit you? I’m so sorry,” she said, reaching out to pull Alex’s arms away and get a good look at her. 

“Augh… I’m fine… you were screaming.” 

“Screaming? Wow, I don’t even remember having a nightmare… no wonder Ruby’s so eager not to sleep here.” How humiliating. 

Now that Alex had straightened up, she was able to take in the dejected look Sam found herself too tired to hide. In response she reached out, petting Sam’s hair again and taking one of her hands in her own. 

“I just want to be less trouble for people,” she whispered. “I don’t know how to do this. I still don’t know how to be the one other people look after.” 

Clichéd platitudes weren’t going to work and Alex must have sensed it, because she seemed to be at a loss for words. Instead, she rose up a bit higher, leaning over the bed and cupping the back of Sam’s head to pull her closer. As Sam’s heart started to dip into her stomach she felt lips plant themselves carefully next to the sore spot on her forehead. 

“You just need practice,” Alex murmured against her hair, before she went back down for another delicate kiss. “All better?” She teased. 

But when she pulled back to look Sam in the eye the smile faded away. She likely wasn’t expecting Sam to look back at her with such intensity, but she couldn’t control it. She knew all of her trust, and longing, and fear of rejection might as well have been spelled out in bold across her face, but she was simply too worn out to hide it anymore. The only thing she could do was refuse to admit it out loud. 

And then Alex’s lips were on her forehead again… and then the tip of her nose, before she pulled back, looking worried, her hand resuming its petting motion and her fingers lacing with Sam’s on the bed. 

Were these signs, was this an invitation? Because between being woken up in the middle of the night and her own euphoric, frightened emotions twisting her up into knots, she couldn’t tell how much of this she was reading right and how much was a delusion. 

“Alex…?” 

Alex was hesitating, that much she could tell. That much was _actually_ in front of her face. 

“I—I’m… are you…?” What if she said it out loud and sounded crazy? 

But there was pink along Alex’s cheeks, and the tips of her ears. And she… she was settling her palm against the base of her skull again, and pulling Sam close. 

“Are you about to kiss me?” She whispered, her lips already close enough to brush Alex’s as she spoke. And in lieu of answering, the other woman tilted her jaw so that their lips brushed together again, but this time fully, and so slowly Sam could feel the texture and contours of sensitive skin dragging against her own. 

When they each pulled back the inch they were willing to go and their eyes met again, she found Alex was looking at her helplessly. Suddenly, for all her previous admiring of Alex’s strength and control, she found herself wanting to push her down and pleasure her straight into the mattress. 

No more being taken care of, and no more worry, she wanted to pay back Alex’s care for her tenfold. She wanted to stop trying to bury her attraction. 

If Alex hadn’t reached up to brush the tears away she wouldn’t have known she was crying. 

“That was bad, huh?” Asked Alex. “I… should I just go? Home? I swear I wasn’t sticking around here to put moves on you, but I know how this looks…” 

“Don’t leave me here tonight,” she said, more tears falling as she heard her own voice crack. 

“Do you want…?” The thought went unfinished and Alex glanced away timidly. Sometimes she had to remind herself that Alex _wasn’t_ swimming in beautiful women like she looked like she should be. She was actually bashful when it came to romancing women. 

Sam leaned forward purposefully, looking pleadingly at Alex until their eyes closed in another kiss, this one with enough pressure added to seal them gently together. 

“So, just to clarify…” Alex tried, but Sam didn’t let her finish, instead grabbing the front of her T-shirt and pulling her onto the bed. Sam pressed bolder, heated kisses into her jaw and found that it made Alex compliant enough to lay her on her back and slide on top. 

“Listen, whatever you need clarified,” Sam said, winding her fingers through Alex’s half shave. “This is really doing it for me.” Her other hand slid up Alex’s arm, wrapping her fingers around Alex’s bicep and squeezing at the muscle. “And you’re really hot. Okay?” 

“Okay.” 

“Great.” And with that, she reared back and tugged her shirt off, tossing it over the side of the bed and settling to straddle Alex’s hips comfortably. She could have sworn she heard the tiniest of whimpers come from the woman below her. 

“So no bra, huh?” Alex asked, her eyes chancing a look down but darting back up to meet Sam’s quickly after. 

“While I’m sleeping?” She grinned down wickedly, flattening her palm against Alex’s abs through the soft material of the borrowed shirt. “Why? Are you?” she teased, running her hand up between Alex’s breasts, feeling a hint of soft flesh on either side of her hand. “Didn’t think so.” 

She spread her fingers apart slowly, and the both of them watched as her thumb and little finger got torturously close to Alex’s nipples, now stiffening at the promise of attention. Minutely, Alex’s hips shifted under her. 

“You look good in my clothes,” she husked, pleased when Alex bit her lip bashfully. 

Sam lifted her hand so that there was only the faintest contact between her palm and Alex’s chest, sliding it so that she could only feel the softness of the shirt and the heat of Alex’s body as her touch crept closer to closing around a breast. 

Alex trailed her fingers softly along Sam’s wrist as her hand explored, stroking up and down her forearm until she was grazing along the taut flesh of her nipple, at which point Alex gasped shakily, her grip tightening around Sam’s arm. 

And then she was on the ground, hard concrete and blood, hair a sweaty mess and skin covered in grime and soot. And Sam was over her, pushing down on her chest and crushing her, her heart pounding harder and harder against the force of compression… 

“Sam? _Sam?”_

“Alex?” She croaked as her vision cleared and she saw them once again in her room, safe on her bed, and the color on Alex’s cheeks was from a blush, not a bruise about to bloom. 

“What was that?”

“What was what?” 

“Sam, with my line of work, I’m familiar with...” Alex’s fingertips found her knuckles, and she realized she had balled up Alex’s shirt in an iron grip. “You don’t just have nightmares, you have flashbacks, don’t you? Why didn’t you tell me…?” 

Because it feels like her mind is slipping away. Because it feels like she might never get it back. Because Reign may be out of her body, but she’s far from being washed clean from Sam’s mind. The thought of exposing Alex to the truth that she knows what it’s like to bloody and bruise her, knows what it’s like to want and enjoy it, terrifies her. 

“I don’t want to bother anyone with it,” she whispers, breathing so that the tears building up in her eyes don’t fall. 

“…Am I ever in your flashbacks?” 

In the pit of her stomach, Sam knew that she could never answer. 

“…Was I in that one?” Alex leaned up on her elbows, pecking her on her chin when she didn’t meet her eyes. 

And then Alex was tugging at her shoulders, and at the hair at the base of her skull, pulling her down, down, kissing her softly at first, then thoroughly as she conceded and retook her place on top. 

“I’m not afraid of you,” she said, pulling Sam’s hair to reveal her throat, and licking down the front of her neck. “I know Reign could hurt me if she were here, but you, Sam… you could only ever make me feel good.” 

“Is that what you want...Alex?” Her name came out as a moan when the redhead dragged her teeth where her collar bones met, and slid her hands up the curve of her spine. 

“To feel good?” Alex asked, gaining enough confidence to be a little cheeky. “Actually… I want whatever you want, tonight,” she said before licking into Sam’s mouth. 

And with that Sam was grabbing fistfuls of the fabric of her shirt, impatient to get it over Alex’s head. When it was off she was thrilled to find that the agent had an even harder body than she had imagined. 

“Is it— am I okay?” Alex asked with a slight laugh to not-so-believably cover up her nerves. 

“You’re beautiful; you always are,” Sam said reverently, moving down to kiss across her chest and down the line of her abs in a way that almost immediately meant hickies would be forming. 

Sam’s lips and tongue became more demanding as she marked Alex’s stomach, then hips, but Alex’s hands stayed gentle, stroking at her neck and shoulders. Even as she tugged the waistline of her pants to drag her teeth along the spike of Alex’s hip, she caught the other woman looking down at her with an expression gentler than any other she had seen cross her face. 

“What’s that look for?” Sam asked, finding that her voice had taken on an embarrassingly obvious low quality. 

Alex bit her lip to try to hide her smile. “There’s no look.” 

Sam ducked her head and ran her tongue along Alex’s navel, nipping at the flesh along its side before looking back up to find Alex’s expression altered to one of lust. “Oh there’s definitely a look,” she said, satisfied. 

Her fingers coiled into the elastic waist band around Alex’s hips. “May I?” 

“Anything you want, Sam,” she said, lifting her hips, with a tone so earnest it would have been better suited to an ‘I love you.’ Sam flushed at the thought, but passed it off as her own lust as she eyed up Alex, now only in a pair of adorably gay boy shorts. 

“I didn’t think I’d have to impress anyone tonight,” Alex said, poking fun at herself when she noticed Sam checking out her underwear. 

“You don’t have to impress me.” Sam leaned back over her and kissed her soundly, this time making sure it was her turn to take over the other woman’s mouth with her tongue. The moan that she drank from Alex sent shivers down her spine and up her thighs. Pulling away, she whispered “But you always do,” before flicking her tongue against Alex’s parted lips teasingly. 

“I… I do?” Alex sounded so hopeful it made Sam’s stomach clench. Had Alex been interested in her? For how long? Sam nodded dumbly, head too clouded to process the possibility that she had been missing signs. 

“I want you,” was all she could get out, hand snaking its way up Alex’s inner thigh. 

“I told you…” Alex’s voice quivered. “I want whatever you want.” 

With that, Sam slid her hands down the back of Alex’s shorts, gripping her ass possessively and rolling her hips so that her pelvis pushed into Alex’s pussy firmly. The airy keen Alex let out as her head fell back made Sam’s heart jump, and she couldn’t resist grinding into Alex a few more times, loving the intimate way she pushed the other woman’s body back into the pillows. 

“Oh god,” Alex huffed out, trying to catch Sam in another kiss, but she was too fevered with the desire to have Alex completely bare underneath her, so she appeased the woman with a few soft kisses to her cheek so that she could watch her own hands tear at the soft fabric, yanking it down and exposing the other woman completely. 

The pool of cum on the inside of the fabric made her weak. 

“Oh god, Alex, I want you, I want you,” she groaned into her neck as the two worked to shuck Alex’s underwear fully off and onto the floor as well as the rest of Sam’s clothes. 

As an answer Alex spread her legs, though her half lidded eyes slid away shyly. 

“Beautiful,” she said, her breath puffing against Alex’s ear, and she delighted in watching goosebumps raise all across the other woman’s body. She nestled in between Alex’s thighs, which tightened around her waist as they kissed, and she rolled her body again, feeling Alex’s heat and wetness spread easily across her lower abdomen. 

“If it’s alright with you…” she tilted her head to speak directly into Alex’s ear, and the woman cut off her own low moaning to hang on Sam’s words. “I’m gonna…” she slipped her hand down along heated flesh, to where she could comfortably lock her hips behind her wrist for leverage. And even though she spread her knees on the bed to set herself in a stance that would easily be sturdy enough to rock Alex into the mattress, _hard,_ she she stretched her fingers out to gently rub into Alex’s clit first. 

The tense thighs now tight against her hips shook, and Alex let out a cry, clearly surprised at the sensation, having seen Sam ready herself to fuck into her roughly. 

“What’s that?” Sam teased, voice lilting. “Is this no good?” She pushed slow figure eights against the stiff bundle of nerves. 

“It’s good…” Alex’s voice was shaky. “It’s really good… Sam…” 

Alex had puppy eyes, it was one of the first things Sam had noticed about her. They were big and dark and warmer than anyone else’s when Sam was upset. But now as they looked up at her they were _heated_ and Alex had gone from the most comforting person she had ever met to the most desirable in a single glance. 

“Alex?” She groaned. In response the agent ran her fingers tightly through her hair, pulling her down so she could run her tongue along the shell of Sam’s ear, and so she could drive her crazy by panting breathy little moans into it. 

“I’m gonna…” Sam started, but found that while she was usually more confident in bed, Alex flustered her too much to get the words out, so instead she ran the pads of her fingers firmly along the seam of her opening, hoping to get her meaning across. 

Alex nodded against her, and started running her nails down the back of her neck and spine. 

When Sam pushed in she held it for a moment, taking in the sensation of Alex’s heat, and the way the muscles slowly tightened around her fingers as she ground her palm into Alex’s clit in a gentle rhythm. 

But while Sam was content to bask in the moment, Alex had begun shifting her hips impatiently. 

“Hey now, what do you have against going slow?” Sam chuckled and wrapped an arm around Alex’s waist, effectively holding her in place. “If I get anything I want, then we’ve got all night…” 

At the mention of her impatience, Alex flushed and smiled at her coyly. “I didn’t even realize I was doing it. You’ve got me all worked up,” she said with amusement thick in her voice, and when she leaned up to kiss Sam she laughed outright. “Hey, ease up on the strength, Kryptonian.” 

“Sorry.” Surprised by herself, she let Alex up and accepted the kiss. And another, and another, and took Alex’s tongue in gladly, but she had become distracted, trying to see if she had left any marks on Alex out of the corner of her eye. 

“Is it… okay that I’m not human?” She mumbled when Alex pulled away with swollen lips. 

“Of course it is. I mean it’s a little weird when you say it like that, but… yes. It is.” 

Sam pushed into Alex again and felt a gush of arousal spill into her palm, and she tried to convince herself that she would never hurt Alex. That if Alex trusted her, her past, her fears, her newfound ability to toss an eighteen wheeler like a ball, then she had to trust herself too. 

“It’s just that I… I care about you, you know?” She hooked her fingers inside of Alex and watched her eyes roll back, before thrusting her hips, having finally worked up the nerve to fuck her in earnest. 

“I care about you too,” Alex managed to get out before losing herself to Sam, arching so that their bodies were flush together, pushing every strained muscle and every soft curve up into her. 

And the tone of her voice made Sam shut her eyes and burry her face in fiery hair. For the second time now Alex had spoken and it had sounded like ‘I love you.’ But for all the butterflies it caused her, she refused to let herself believe they were headed there. She wasn’t ready, now wasn’t the time to open herself up like that. 

Now was the time to enjoy Alex in the simplicity of it all, the both of them in her sheets. 

Her hips picked up the pace without her even thinking about it, and hey maybe this Kryptonian thing wouldn’t be so hard to master after all, because it seemed like she had found just the right amount of rough to send the other woman reeling without hurting. 

And when Alex came, spasming against her hand and panting against the side of her face, the nails clawing down her back barely felt like anything, and there was another bonus to her newfound identity. 

“Maybe I didn’t have to worry so much after all.” She said studying Alex, whose head was still thrown back, eyes closed and hair completely ruffled. 

Alex smiled quietly in response, still unwilling to move an inch. 

“Any good?” 

“Sam…” She was shocked to hear Alex practically purring. “You’re definitely stronger than I’m used to.” 

“That’s… good, right? Since you’re smiling?” 

“It’s very good…” 

And Sam felt like a little piece of her fallen-apart world fell back into place. She could be happy. More importantly, she could make Alex happy. 

“Any interest in testing your speed?” 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

When they finally collapsed together on the mattress for good, Sam found herself brave enough to reach out and hold Alex’s wrist loosely in her hand, a silent plea for her to spend the rest of the night. 

“Okay,” Alex whispered, settling under the covers. 

Before Sam knew what was happening, strong arms were coiling around her waist, and the warmth of lean flesh was enveloping her back. 

“You don’t mind being the little spoon, do you?” Alex asked from over her shoulder. 

She hid her face in the pillow, too embarrassed to admit that the prospect of waking up with Alex surrounding her sounded heavenly. And after a moment, she felt Alex readjust so that she was holding Sam even tighter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What should I write next? 
> 
> If anyone wants to request a one or two-shot for Supergirl, or anything else, including pairing and plot, please do so down below! It’s been 3 years since I’ve written anything and I’m trying to use fanfiction to shake the rust off. (And I’m still feeling a LOT of rust!)
> 
> I’ve also just made a tumblr account, called AliceKaneWrites, and if you’d like to follow, I’ll occasionally ask for prompts there as well as let you know when I update/write something new. (My solution to the fact that this site doesn’t let you follow authors.)


End file.
